She's in my Unreality
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Is she really there?  Or am I just dreaming her?


**She's in my Unreality**

I frowned tiredly and lay down on the cold wooden floor of my cabin. I lived in the woods. I lived alone as well. I don't need anybody. But there was one other person here with me I just couldn't see it. This person was inside of me, living in me. Its name is…Devil. It sometimes talked to me, made me do things. But I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anyone at all, not my father, not my grandfather, and not my son. Not even my own mother.

I don't even care about…Jun Kazama anymore. She's dead anyway. It's not like she'll suddenly come back to life or something.

"_**That's right, Kazuya,"**_ Devil told me in a sinister tone from inside my head. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Let me sleep now," I told it.

"_**Why? Aren't you thirsty for blood? Go out and kill somebody tonight…"**_ It told me in a cold and devious tone.

"I don't feel like it," I growled furiously. After that the Devil didn't speak. I guess it was too angry to speak.

Moments later I found myself slowly falling into a deep sleep…

**Unreality**

_I glared at all the flowers around me. Where the heck was I? What the heck was going on here? I was in a pathetic meadow filled with flowers of all colors. The skies above me were a bright blue and clear color. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. There was a small wind blowing through my hair and making the flowers dance. _

"_Kazuya…" _

_I lifted my head a little in shock. That voice was familiar. I turned around and came face to face with Jun Kazama herself. _

"_Jun…how are you still alive?" I demanded to know in a very rude tone. Jun stood there and stared at me. She seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. _

"_I'm not alive in your reality, Kazuya…" Jun whispered as she approached me. "I'm alive in your unreality," She told me as she stopped right in front of me. She was too close so I took a step back. _

"_That's not possible," I told her in a cold voice. I then started to think back to the events before I ended up here. Hmmm…that's right…I fell asleep, so I must be dreaming right now. That was what she meant when she said, "my unreality". _

"_It's not impossible, Kazuya. It is possible," Jun told me in a soft and caring voice. She was smiling gently at me. I glared at her. _

"_Get out of my head," I ordered in a dead tone._

"_You would tell me to get out of your head but…you will not tell Devil to get out of your head?" Jun questioned me as her smile turned upside down. "Kazuya, who would you rather have inside of your head…Devil or me?" She asked. _

_I stared at her and she stared right back. Her smile was still turned down and she looked to be in contemplation. That unhappy look didn't suit her. _

"_Devil," I replied. _

"_You don't mean that, Kazuya. You're lying," Jun whispered as her look got even unhappier. She then gently placed her hand on my bare chest, over my heart. Her hand felt so soft, so warm. It made me feel a little gaiety. And I hated it. _

"_What are you doing?" I demanded to know. I didn't move away from her for some odd reason. I didn't know why. "How do you know if I'm lying? You don't know anything," I said in a very cold and uncaring tone. _

"_Your heart is filled with hate…" She said in a sorrowful tone, deciding to ignore my questions. "…your heart is also filled with anguish and suffering…so much suffering," She whispered in that same depressing voice. _

_I slapped her hand away roughly and glared at her in fury. What did she know about me? Nothing! She knew nothing at all! I could hear the Devil laughing cruelly from somewhere. I could feel my body fill up with resentment and rage. _

_Jun stared at me with hurt eyes but they were determined ones as well. "Kazuya, please listen to me, calm yourself," She whispered soothingly. _

"_You don't know anything," I told her through clenched teeth. My hands were balled into hard fists and they were ready to strike. I wanted to kill her right now. The Devil was whispering plans from somewhere, telling me how to kill her. It was telling me to wipe her clear out of my mind. My rage was continuing to build up inside of me. _

"_How can I not know anything about the one I love?" Jun questioned. She then pressed her hand to my chest, over my heart again. I couldn't move again and I felt my rage decreasing, being replaced by joviality. Jun still loved me? _

"_You are still in love with a monster, I see," I said in an emotionless tone, ignoring the Devil's whispers on killing Jun in front of me. I just…couldn't bring myself to kill her for some reason. Something was keeping me from doing that. _

"_You are not a monster, Kazuya. The evil that lives inside you is the monster, overstand this, Kazuya," Jun whispered to me as she placed her other hand onto my chest, making me feel even more glee. _

"_Overstand isn't even a word," I told her in a rough tone. I hated how she was making me feel right now. This was just a dream and I was feeling like this? _

"_Here in your unreality…it is," Jun told me. "If you say you understand then you are under and you don't fully get about whatever you are talking about. But if you overstand then you are above and that you fully overstand," Jun explained in a soft and caring voice. _

"_What do you want from me?" I demanded to know. _

"_Come with me," Jun whispered as she gently took my hand. I let her, wanting to know what she wanted from me. What could she possibly want? After we walked a couple of miles in silence we stopped by a spot that was not covered in flowers but grass. During those miles we walked all I could see were these colorful flowers and the clear blue sky. It was peaceful, really. All I could hear was our footsteps and the light wind that blew against my skin. _

"_Why are we here?" I questioned. _

"_Sit," Jun placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down. I sat down in a sitting position with my legs crossed and looked at her. I watched her sit down beside me with her legs out in front of her and her hands on the ground behind her back to keep herself from falling backwards. _

"_We're in the same place, Jun…" I said in a very rude manner. Jun closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment and pleasure. _

"_Close your eyes, Kazuya," She whispered with her eyes still closed. "Listen to the sounds of the nature around us…listen and you will be calm,"_

_I growled silently but closed my eyes and tried to listen to the nature. All I could hear was our slow breathing, the wind, and the rustling of the flowers that the wind blew. I could also hear the Devil whispering to me from afar, telling me to not listen to Jun. I tried to ignore it and focused on listening to the nature. _

_I found it very relaxing. And it was making me sleepy which was crazy because I was already dreaming. _

_After what seemed like hours I heard Jun speak to me. _

"_Are you unhappy, Kazuya?" Jun whispered. My eyes snapped open and I slowly turned my head to look at her. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. _

_Am I? I don't know. Ever since I got here I've been feeling other emotions like happiness that I haven't felt in quite awhile. _

"_No," I whispered back. _

"_Good," She said as she opened her eyes and turned to smile at me. I felt a smile tugging at my lips but it failed to fully come. _

"_So why am I here?" I questioned. _

"_To free the evil from your veins," Jun answered. _

"_What about your son? Don't you want to free the evil from his veins, Jun?" I asked with a frown on my face. _

"_There is someone else that will do that," Jun told me with an even bigger smile on her face. She sounded truthful and sincere. _

"_I see," I said in a low voice. Jun suddenly scooted closer to me and placed her right hand on my left cheek. I stared into her eyes unmoving. _

"_Do you still love me, Kazuya?" Jun questioned. _

_Had I even loved her? I had to have loved her. If I didn't then…Jin Kazama wouldn't be alive right now. _

"…_yes," I responded. My voice sounded emotionless. Jun's smile got even bigger and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I actually returned her kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her with longing and desire. And then I realized that…I had missed her. _

_After a moment Jun pulled away and placed a kiss to the side of my neck. Then she smiled at me. "Kazuya, as long as you keep dreaming then I will be here. Here in your unreality," She whispered. _

"_I see," I nodded. _

"_Close your eyes," She whispered to me as she made my eyes close with her hand. After my eyes were closed I felt her brush her fingers across my lips. I took her hand in mine and kissed the palm of it. _

"_Why do I have to close my eyes?" I demanded to know. I felt all giddy which I still hated. She made me feel this way and I hated it and liked it at the same time. All because I still loved her. I still loved Jun Kazama. _

"_You are about to wake up into your reality," _

_After she whispered that I felt myself slip away from her, from her warmth. _

**Reality**

I sat up slowly from the cold wooden floor of my empty cabin. I was back in this cold reality. I got to my feet and walked out of the house without shutting the door behind me. The tall green trees towered above me and the blue skies were covered in dark clouds. I smelt rain and I knew it was going to be raining soon. I could hear birds chirping their melodies from the trees and the cold wind tickled my skin.

I kept walking. The only sounds I could hear were the singing of the birds, the cold wind against my face, and the sound of my bare feet crunching the dead leaves on the ground as I walked. After a long moment I heard the sound of water.

When I made it to the source of the sound I was in front of a fast moving river. I got down on my knees before it and placed my hands into the water. After that I scooped some up and splashed the cold water onto my face. My heart didn't feel happiness at all right now, it was starting to fill back up with hate and loathing along with disappointment and glumness.

Was Jun even really there in my dream? Was that just an ordinary dream? What if I just dreamt Jun and she wasn't actually there? How will I ever know if it was really her? And what she said about freeing the evil in my veins…true? I have so many questions without any answers. There was nobody to answer them. I had to figure out these answers on my own.

I placed my hands into the water again and scooped some up, splashing some more cold water onto my face. The cold wind was bad but along with cold water was worse, but I didn't care at all. I did this every morning. I looked upon the horizon and saw that the sun was about to come up from behind the tall brown mountains. Even though there were dark clouds in the sky I could still see the sun shining brightly, coming out to greet this part of the world.

"_**What is the matter with you? Shut me out of your dreams, will you?"**_ Devil said in a harsh tone from inside my head. It sounded very spiteful. I closed my eyes and tried to resist it. To tell you the truth, I was tired of it. Its voice always sent coldness into my heart.

"There is no reason for you to be in them," I said in a cold voice as I got to my feet and began walking back towards my cabin.

"_**I am part of you, Kazuya. I am meant to be in your dreams! And what are these other emotions you have been feeling when you are asleep? Happiness? Longing? Desire? Love? It truly sickens me!"**_ Devil hissed furiously from within my head.

"I'm glad it does," I replied in a dull tone as I continued my short journey back to my cabin. It wasn't far. I really didn't feel like talking to Devil right now.

"_**You are supposed to have the desire to dominate the whole world! You still have to eliminate your father! Don't you remember what he did to you when you were young? Remember now, Kazuya!" **_Devil demanded wrathfully.

After it said this I began to get angry. My hate started building up again in my heart along with the evil that lived inside of me.

"I remember," I growled as I balled my hands into tight fists. "And he _will_ die before my hands. I will get revenge, I promise you," I told it as a grin began to form on my lips. This grin was the delight I would feel after killing my father.

"_**Yes! And don't forget the glee you will feel after killing your son and obtaining his power! And then you and I will take full control of the world!" **_Devil started chuckling darkly inside of my head and I hear my cruel laughter join his.

"Yes…of course," I said as my red eye flashed dangerously.

In the end Devil would always have full control over me…but in my dreams it didn't stand a chance. As long as she's in my unreality then…I would always feel happiness.

_THE END_


End file.
